lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dominic Monaghan
Dominic Monaghan spielt die Rolle des Charlie Pace. Hintergrund Dominic Bernard Patrick Luke Monaghan wurde am 08. Dezember 1976 in Berlin in Deutschland geboren und aufgezogen. Bis heute spricht er fließend Deutsch, obwohl seine Muttersprache Englisch ist. Seine Familie ist nach Großbritannien gezogen, als er 12 Jahre alt war. Dominic kehrt immer noch regelmäßig in seine Heimatstadt Manchester in Nordengland zurück, woher auch sein Akzent stammt. Sein Charakter Charlie Pace stammt ebenfalls aus Manchester. Dominic besuchte die St. Anne's RC High School und studierte später englische Literatur, Drama und Geographie am Aquinas College. Er wollte jedoch schon sehr früh Schauspieler werden. Seit seinem zweiten Collegejahr übernahm er immer wieder Rollen bei Schulaufführungen, darunter Oliver Twist, A Christmas Carol (Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte) und Bugsy Malone. Außerdem spielt er Gitarre und ist bekannt für seine Liebe zur Musik. Einige seiner Lieblingsmusiker sind The Beatles, Radiohead, Coldplay, Interpol und The Smiths. Laut dem Lost Podcast vom 11. Mai 2007 gehören aktuell auch Imogen Heap, Keane, Kasabian, Thom Yorke und Corinne Bailey Rae zu seinen Lieblingsmusikern. Nach seiner Aussage ist John Lennon sein persönliches Idol. Bei einer Oscar-Party ist er einmal vor Paul McCartney davongelaufen, weil er Angst vor einer enttäuschenden Begegnung mit "etwas, das für ihn einer Gottheit am nächsten kommt" zu haben. Auf einem Arm trägt er ein Tattoo, das aus einer Zeile des Lennon-Songs "Strawberry Fields Forever" besteht: "Living is easy, with Eyes closed" ("Man lebt einfach, mit geschlossenen Augen"). Dieses Tattoo ist auch auf Charlies Arm in Lost zu sehen. Dominic ist ein leidenschaftlicher Umweltschützer und Mitglied der Kampagne "Carbon Neutral/Future Forests". Anfang 2003 hat er ein kleines Waldgebiet in Indien gekauft, um es vor der Abholzung zu bewahren. Außerdem ist er in einer Werbung von PETA aufgetreten. Karriere Dominic hat die Welt des Show Business erstmals 1996 betreten, als er während einer Aufführung des Manchester Youth Theaters entdeckt wurde. Er erhielt enorme Aufmerksamkeit für seine erste TV-Rolle, in der er über vier Staffeln den jungen Sidekick des Hauptcharakters in der BBC-Detektiv-Serie Hetty Wainthropp Investigates darstellte. Sein Filmdebüt hatte er 1997 in der Rolle eines russischen Matrosen in dem HBO-Fernsehfilm Hostile Waters. Seine bekannteste Rolle übernahm er in Peter Jacksons Verfilmung der Herr der Ringe-Trilogie von J.R.R. Tolkien. In allen drei Filmen spielte er den 1,20m großen Hobbit Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybock. Zusammen mit einigen seiner Schauspielkollegen hat er sich ein Tattoo stechen lassen, mit dem er symbolisiert, dass sein Charakter einer der neun Gefährten des Rings ist. Diese Tättowierung befindet sich auf seiner rechten Schulter und besteht aus dem elbischen Symbol für die Zahl 9. Im Jahr 2005 hat Monaghan eine Dokumentation über die Fans von Herr der Ringe moderiert, die den Titel Ringers: Lord of the Fans trägt. Außerdem hat Dominic, nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten, ein Paar Hobbitfüße als Erinnerung behalten. Bei Lost Nachdem er durch seine Rolle als Merry berühmt wurde, erhielt Monaghan viele Rollenangebote für weitere Fantasy-Charaktere, meistens Goblins und ähnliches. Um Stereotypen zu vermeiden hat er jedoch den Wunsch zum Ausdruck gebracht, "etwas anderes, einen bösen Charakter" spielen zu wollen. Durch seine Rolle in den Herr der Ringe-Filmen wurden die Produzenten von Lost auf ihn aufmerksam. Ursprünglich hat er für den Charakter Sawyer vorgesprochen, wurde jedoch stattdessen als Charlie übernommen. Im Laufe dieses Vorgangs wurde die Rolle, die ursprünglich ein mittlerweile erfolgloser 80er Jahre Musiker war, der zum Zeitpunkt des Absturzes Mitte 40 sein sollte, umgeschrieben und an Dominics Alter angepasst. Zu Beginn der Serie haben die Produzenten J.J. Abrams und Damon Lindelof geschworen, Charlie niemals sterben zu lassen, obwohl Dominic der Idee skeptisch gegenüber stand, dass "irgendjemand in dieser Sendung wirklich absolut unzerstörbar sein soll". Im Podcast vom 11. Mai 2007 hat Dominic erwähnt, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, wenn sein Charakter getötet werden würde, um zu vermeiden, dass er auf ewig durch diese Rolle definiert wird. Des weiteren würde er damit den Glauben vermeiden, dass die Beziehungen, die während der Dreharbeiten entstanden sind, seine Zeit bei der Sendung überdauern würden. Im Anschluss an den Tod seines Charakters in hat er erklärt, dass er "weiterziehen" will und von Charlies Rolle frustriert war, die nach der ersten Staffel immer weniger prominent wurde. Dominic lebt in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, obwohl er auch zwischen den Dreharbeiten in Oahu, Hawaii residiert. Er ist ein leidenschaftlicher Surfer. Während der Serie entstand eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und seiner Kollegin Evangeline Lilly. Nach dem Tod von Dominics Charakter haben sie sich zunächst getrennt, kamen dann aber wieder zusammen. Nach der Hochzeit im Sommer 2007 gab es eine erneute Trennung im Herbst desselben Jahres. Wissenswertes * Nach dem Abschluss der Herr der Ringe-Trilogie behielt er ein Paar Hobbit-Füße aus Latex. * Er besitzt eine Gottesanbeterin namens "Gizmo", eine schwarze Witwe namens "Witchitar" und eine Albinoschlange namens "Blink". * Hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie Lost-Schauspieler Ian Somerhalder. * Zusätzlich zu seinen Beatles- und Herr der Ringe-Tattoos hat er noch auf dem linken Fuß einen weißen und schwarzen Stern. Außerdem trägt ein Zitat von Yoda aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück auf dem Arm. * Ist ein Anhänger des Fußballvereins Manchester United FC. Karriere Filme * Hostile Waters - Ein U-Boot-Thriller (1997) * This Is Personal: The Hunt for the Yorkshire Ripper (2000) * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (2001) * Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (2002) * An Insomniac's Nightmare (2003) * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (2003) * Spivs (2004) * The Purifiers (2004) * Shooting Living (2005) * I Sell the Dead - Never Trust a Corpse (2007, nicht veröffentlicht) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) * Detention - Nachsitzen kann tödlich sein (2011) * The Day - Fight. Or Die. (2011) * The Millionaire Tour (2012) * Soldiers of Fortune (2012) * Molly Moon: The Incredible Hypnotist (2013) * Deep Burial (2013) TV-Serien * Hetty Wainthropp Investigates (1996-1998, 19 Episoden) * Monsignor Renard (2000, 1 Episode) * Lost (2004-2010, 69 Episoden) * FlashForward (2010, 7 Episoden) * Goodnight Burbank (2011) * The Unknown (2012, 6 Episoden) * Childrens Hospital (2012, 1 Episode) Auszeichnungen * Phoenix Film Critics Society Award 2002 in der Kategorie "Bestes Schauspielerensemble" (zusammen mit den Hauptdarstellern von Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten) * Phoenix Film Critics Society Award 2003 in der Kategorie "Bestes Schauspielerensemble" (zusammen mit den Hauptdarstellern von Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme) * Online Film Critics Society Award 2003 in der Kategorie "Bestes Ensemble" (zusammen mit den Hauptdarstellern von Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme) * National Board of Review Award 2003 in der Kategorie "Beste schauspielerische Leistung eines Ensembles" (zusammen mit den Hauptdarstellern von Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs) * Screen Actors Guild Award 2003 in der Kategorie "Herausragendste Leistung von Darstellern eines Films" (zusammen mit den Hauptdarstellern von Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs) * Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards Critics Choice Award 2004 in der Kategorie "Bestes Schauspielerensemble" (zusammen mit den Hauptdarstellern von Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs) * Screen Actors Guild Award 2006 in der Kategorie "Herausragendste Leistung von Darstellern einer Drama-Serie" (zusammen mit den Hauptdarstellern der 2. Staffel von Lost) Nominierungen * Saturn Award 2005 in der Kategorie "Bester Nebendarsteller in einer TV-Serie" für seine Rolle Charlie Pace in Lost * Prism Award 2006 in der Kategorie "Beste Leistung in einer Drama-Serie" für seine Rolle Charlie Pace in Lost Auftritte in den Medien Talkshows * 29. September 2003: The Sharon Osbourne Show * 29. Februar 2004: The Film Programme * 15. Oktober 2004: Jimmy Kimmel Live! * 29. April 2005: Jimmy Kimmel Live! * 29. April 2005: Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show * 24. Mai 2005: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno * 25. Mai 2005: Jimmy Kimmel Live! * 25. Juli 2005: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson * 07. Oktober 2005: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno * 10. Oktober 2005: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson * 11. Januar 2006: Corazón de... * 11. Januar 2006: Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show * 30. Januar 2006: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno * 18. Mai 2006: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson * 31. Mai 2006: Jimmy Kimmel Live! * 07. Juli 2006: Friday Night with Jonathan Ross * 03. Oktober 2006: Live with Regis and Kelly * 15. Dezember 2006: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson * 22. Dezember 2006: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson * 06. Februar 2007: Jimmy Kimmel Live! * 13. Februar 2007: Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show * 14. Mai 2007: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno * 21. Mai 2007: Late Night with Conan O' Brien * 22. Mai 2007: The View * 04. Oktober 2007: Late Night with Conan O' Brien Verschiedenes * 28. August 2004: Sunset on the Beach (Premiere der ersten Staffel) * 16. Juli 2005: Comic Con 2005 (Fragen und Antworten zum DVD-Release der ersten Staffel von Lost) * 14. September 2005: Sunset on the Beach (Premiere der zweiten Staffel) * 30. September 2006: Sunset on the Beach (Premiere der dritten Staffel) * 01. bis 02. September 2007: London Film and Comic Con en:Dominic Monaghan es:Dominic Monaghan fr:Dominic Monaghan it:Dominic Monaghan nl:Dominic Monaghan pl:Dominic Monaghan pt:Dominic Monaghan ru:Доминик Монахэн Monaghan, Dominic